


Wait For Me.

by Shxeep



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Death, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shxeep/pseuds/Shxeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of the sea breeze was calming them down while Himchan was holding the younger into his arms. Whispering in his ear to wait for him.<br/>"Please wait for me. I'm almost there."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For Me.

Thousands stars were shining against the sky.   
Two bodies laying next together on a blanket on a empty beach.   
The waves kissing the sand at their feet as the moon was bright and close to the two men, holding each other tightly, hispering sweet nothings to each other. Re-thinking about all the times they have been together. From the first meeting to sharing the first kiss. From the first night spending together to the first toothbrush at the other’s home. The big step of living to each other. The years they have knowing each other, the pain, the happiness, the love and the sorrow they have shared. They all brought the memories back.  
In their time it was hard to come out as being gay. But they fought for each other, their first struggling. As the younger of the two, Jongup, with a shaky hand, stroked over the wrinkled skin of his lover, of his hyung, of his soulmate, of the person he had spent his whole life with, his bright smile Himchan loved so much appeared on his lips. A heavy sigh left the elder’s moonshaped lips.   
Holding the younger tighter and closer to him he felt the water touching their feet, leaning up his head a little, watching the water he closed his eyes. He didn’t move an inch. Turning his face back to Jongup he placed a light peck on the smaller’s forehead.  
They were old. They were nothing to this world now. That’s how they felt. It didn’t help when they found out 2 years ago Jongup hadn’t much time anymore. He was already diagnosed with a tumor but hearing it has spread and hadn’t much time left it was okay for Himchan to go. But not alone and leaving the other behind. He was going with Jongup.  
He had spend his whole life with the younger, he wasn’t going to spend his remaining time alone or with someone else. He loves Jongup, and only him. No one else has ever managed to take over his heart, no one else has ever managed to make him smile like the younger had ever done, no one else can grind his teeth as much as Jongup, he would miss that sound, no one else can dance as good as Jongup, no one else can be his Jongup.  
He didn’t feel Jongup moving anymore. Looking down he saw the younger’s eyes were closed, his forehead touching the clothing Himchan was wearing while his hand was clutching on the fabric, his other still holding onto Himchan’s.  
Tears were stinging behind Himchan’s eyelids ”Jongup?” his hoarse voice asked, shaking the younger a bit, ”Guppie?” a little louder now but still no response. He was gone. He wasn’t no more. Himchan let his tears roll. The one he had been holding the whole time they had been here. Himchan pressed his lips against the croin of his lover, “I love you. I did, I do and I will always love you.” The elder whispered. He already felt the water around his waist and he held the cold hands of Jongup tighter in his,” Wait for me. I’m almost there baby. Wait for me.” He said, kissing the back of the younger’s hand twice.  
And as he leaned his forehead against the younger’s hair, he fell asleep. Dreaming about the paradise Jongup and he had lived. Dreaming about the paradise they were going to live when they found each other again.


End file.
